Un dobe siempre será un dobe
by CatyUchihaWix
Summary: "Un Dobe siempre será un Dobe, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea... soportable, si, soportable..." O eso es lo que se repetía Sasuke para aguantar las ganas de matar a Naruto en ese mismo instante... -¡DESTRUISTE MI CASA MALDITO USURATONKASHI!- -¡NO ME MATES!..- Obligado,Sasuke tendrá que vivir con Naruto, pero, quien dice que nadie mas quería al Uchiha en su casa?... ALLxS
1. Por un pequeño accidente

**bueno este es el primer fic que escribo, asi que, bueno, ya lo verán, ademas tengo un defisis en lenguaje y español, por lo que no sean muy duros conmigo! xD**

**BUSCO BETA-READER :D**

**Sin mas disfruten el capitulo *¬***

_**PD: SI O SI HABRÁ LEMON, EN VIDA REAL, FLASHBACK, SUEÑOS, Y MILES DE ESCENAS MAS , CON UNO QUE OTRO FETICHE *¬* *Susurra* **_

**xD**

**Disfruten!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 1: _"Un pequeño Accidente"_

Un Dobe es un Dobe, y siempre sera un Dobe... pero eso no significa que no pueda ser... como decirlo... soportable, si, soportable.

Esa frase sonaba repetidamente dentro de la mente de Sasuke, tratando de encontrar aunque sea una pisca de razón en ella para no matar al estúpido de Naruto en ese mismo instante.

Ohh si, ya imaginaba la escena en donde él hacia el amaterasu y el Dobe quedaba echo polvo en el suelo frente a su casa, por no decir mansión, una imagen simplemente hermosa.

Mientras Sasuke imaginaba lo que según el, podría ser una escena simplemente perfecta, un tonto rubio de ojos azules trataba de dar una explicación respecto al panorama que segundos antes había presenciado...

Flashback.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke salia de la torre del Hokage después de haber entregado el informe de la misión, tres semanas llenas de sangre y cansancio, pero , después de todo, ese era el trabajo de un anbu. Después de su regreso a la aldea como criminal de alto rango, capturado por Kakashi y Gaara,( si, rara combinación) fue llevado a la prisión de máxima seguridad, pero luego de miles de tramites y uno que otro soborno, Tsunade pudo dejarlo en libertad, por así decirlo, con la única condición de volverse anbu y realizar misiones rango S por el bien de su aldea, si es que así le quieren decir a que arriesgue su vida cada semana por los caprichos de los Hokages.

Bueno, volviendo al tema, mientras caminaba por las calles de la aldea, y se perdía en sus pensamientos, noto que algo andaba mal, sentía algo cerca, no, sentía a _alguien_ cerca, agudizó sus sentidos y, si, justamente Kakashi Hatake estaba siguiéndolo, cuando el peli-blanco noto que Sasuke le empezaba a poner atención, despego la vista de su libro y saludo perezosamente.

- Yo!, pensaba que no volverías hasta la próxima semana, Sasuke.- el ojito feliz de Kakashi se curvo, mientras levantaba la mano en forma de saludo.

-¿Qué quieres?.- directo al grano, como siempre

-¿Por qué tan malhumorado?, ¿así es como tratas a tu antiguo sensei?, por que no mejor me cuentas como te fue en la misión?.-

-Kakashi...- su voz sonó tan cortante como un cuchillo ,oh si, al parecer Sasuke no estaba de humor, lo único que quería era volver a su casa, darse un laaargo baño, comerse una buena porción de tomates y dormir por el resto de la semana. estaba agotado. y lo que menos quería era conversar con el pervertido de su antiguo sensei.

-Si sigues tan amargado te saldrán arrugas, Sa-su-ke-kun.-

Haber... su terapeuta le había advertido que si sentía deseos de mutilar o matar a alguien, tenia que contar hasta tres y tratar de calmarse, pero sinceramente Kakashi le sacaba de quicio en un dos por 3, no tanto como Naruto, pero casi... Además él no se caracterizaba por ser una persona muy paciente que digamos...

Pero, no perdía nada en intentarlo... o eso creía...

-...-

3...

-Taaaanto que te esfuerzas en tener esa piel tan perfecta comprándote todas esas chicherias para humectarte la piel.-

-...-

2...

-Y que decir de tu cabello, se empezara a caer y te quedaras calvo, serán miles y miles de yenes desperdiciados en esas cosas raras que te pones en la cabeza, ¿como se llamaban?, ¿panete? ¿pantene?, je, ya veo a Naruto en el suelo muriéndose de la risa.- una vena se hincho en la frente de nuestro peli-negro

-...-

1...

-Y que pensar de revivir tu clan, que no consigues ni una pulga de esposa con ese carácter, jejeje.-

-...-

-...- ^-^

A lo lejos se oyó un _BUM_...

-¿¡QUÉ MIERDA QUIERES KAKASHI?!.- la paciencia al diablo, no estaba para juegos, luego se encargaría de poner una o dos serpientes dentro de las sabanas del pervertido, tal vez 3...

-Bueno , bueno, solo quería avisarte que Naruto fue a tu casa hace algunas horas, diciendo que te mostraría su super-mega sayayin y no se que jutsu de no me acuerdo, así que sera mejor que te apures si no quieres que te destruya la casa...- sonrió debajo de la mascara.

-...-

-...-

-¿¡Y LO DICES HASTA AHORA?!, SERAS MALDITO KAKASHI, ME LAS PAGARAS!.-

Y salio corriendo en dirección a su casa, si el Dobe ponía sus sucias y deformes manos en algo que fuera suyo, el mismo se encargaría de descuartizarlo vivo.

Entro rápidamente al barrio Uchiha mientras divisaba a lo lejos su casa, okey, nada había explotado, eso era una buena señal. siguió la carrera cuando de pronto, se dio cuenta de que no veía nada...

Un zumbido resonó en sus oídos

Y se dio cuenta de que todo estaba cubierto por humo y escombros...

Solo una palabra...

_KABUM_...

Fin del Flashback.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¿MALDITO DOBE QUÉ MIERDA HAS HECHO?!.-

-N-no yo n-no es lo que parece, mira veras que... este vi una s-sombra, si!, este una sombra sospechosa y este, bueno, ya sabes, pudo ser un enemigo y... NO ME MATES .- Naruto se arrodilló mientras juntaba sus manos en modo de suplica, en lo que podría decirse que una vez fue la mansión Uchiha...

-Seras maldito...- un extraño sonido semejar a un cantar de pájaros sonó entre los escombros, y , mientras un Naruto chibi temblaba de miedo, Sasuke sonrió de forma macabra mientras que sus ojos se tornaban rojizos...

-¡CHIDORI!.-

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.- Naruto salio despavorido de allí, seguido por un Sasuke que se encontraba un poquito enojado, solo un _poquito._

-¡DESTRUISTE MI CASA MALDITO USURATONKASHI! ¡TE MATARE Y CONSTRUIRÉ OTRA NUEVA CON TUS HUESOS DESGRACIADO!.-

-¡No fue para tanto, maldita sea!, ¡no me mates joder!... o-oye que haces con esa katana?,n-no o-oe Sasuke ¡aléjate!, ¡te volviste loco!.-

-¡Y DE QUIEN ES LA CULPA MALDITO IMBESIL?! YA VERAS CUANDO TE AGARRE!

Naruto sintió como Sasuke aumentaba la velocidad y se acercaba a el, vio como este dirigía su mano con el Chidori en ella en dirección a su cabeza y...

-Ara Ara, pero se son mis dos estudiantes favoritos.-Kakahsi curvando su ojito feliz atrapo a los dos ante de golpearlos en las costillas, dejándolos a los dos tendidos en el piso.

-S-seras maldito Kakashi... déjame matar al Dobe joder!.-

-Kakashi-sensei~~, es mi héroe.- un Naruto se retorcía de dolor con una sonrisa y lagrimas en su rostro.-

-Sasuke... sabes que la violencia no es buena, mira al pobre de Naruto, esta que moja sus pantalones de miedo...-

-No sea mentiroso Kakashi-sensei!

-Maldito Kakashi, el Dobe me destruyo la casa... ¿¡Y USTED QUIERE QUE NO SE VIOLENTO?!.-

- A mi me la ah destruido 3 veces, y vez como dejo que viva este pobre niño?,recuerada que se golpeo la cabeza cuando era bebe, pobrecito, quedo retrasado .- lo ultimo lo dijo un poco mas bajo

-¡SI ESO MISMO KAKASHI-SENSEI... espere... ¿¡COMO QUE RETRASADO?! ¡SASUKE, MÁTALO!

-¡TE MATARE A TI PRIMERO USURANTONKASHI!.-

-Ya ya, sin insultos, mira que hacer tal alboroto en la calle, ya son grandes para esto, no?.-

-...-

-...-

-bueno, como sea, Naruto, por favor préstale tu casa a Sasuke, mira que dejarlo en la calle es algo.-

-NI LOCO VIVO CON ESTE TEME/DOBE.- dijeron al unisono

-y bueno Sasuke, ¿dónde planeas vivir?.-

-...-

-Y tu Naruto piensas dejarlo votado en la calle, ¿en pleno invierno?.-

-...-

- Bueno todo arreglado, Naruto, mañana empiezas con la reconstrucción de la casa de Sasuke, y Sauske, trata de no matar a Naruto, te ofrecería mi casa, pero estoy alojando a un ninja de Suna, y no quedan mas habitaciones, pero bueno, me tengo que ir, byebye!-

-...-

-...-

-Seras Dobe...- mientras se levantaba y empezaba a caminar a la casa de Naruto

-Teme...-

-¡¿Que?!.-

-Ehmm, Sasuke, mi casa esta del lado contrario-tebayo...-

-...-

Un tierno sonrojó apareció en la cara de nuestro peli-negro favorito

-Y-ya lo sabia dobe, Arsh, sólo _vayámonos_...-

-Si, si lo que digas tebayo~... amargado...-

-¿¡Que dijiste usuratonkashi?!.-

-Nada jeje, si vamos-tebayo~~.-

Y así comienza lo que seria una horrorosa y terrible experiencia, claro, mirado desde el punto de Sasuke, pues Naruto, aunque ni el mismo lo sabia, se estaba retorciendo de la felicidad en su interior...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**buaaaaaaaaano aqui esta el primer cap ^-^/, es la primera vez que escribo algo asi que no me hagan mucho bullyng o no se como se escribbe xD**

**Subire esto en fanfiction y en amor yaoi *-***

**como ya aclare esto es un NARUSASU y un ALLxSASUKE, tal vez un poco de sasunaru, quien sabe.**

**BUSCO BETA-READER**

**en verdad no me gustan como las cosas pasan de la nada, asi como vivir juntos, pero se me seco el cerebro antes de lo esperado xD, tratare de no cometer el error otra vez xD**

**bueno, gracias por leer hasta aqui**

**BYEBYE! :3**


	2. Después de todo, Si soy un Dobe

**buaaano aquí esta el capitulo 2 :D**

**disfruten**

**BUSCO BETA-READERRRRR 7-7 QUE NO TENGO WORD Y NI UN DICCIONARIO! 7-7**

_**PSSSSS estoy en block de notas 7w7**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Capítulo 2: "Después de todo, si soy un Dobe..."

Un solitario Sasuke caminaba por las frías calles de Konoha, no tenia ningún lugar donde ir, no tenia dinero, no tenia ropa de cambio, no tenia comida, no tenia absolutamente _nada. _Todo por culpa del inadaptado de Naruto que lo había echado a la calle sin ninguna razón, bueno, tal vez si tenia razones, pero no eran escusas contra el argumento de haber destruido su querida casa.

Buscaría una nueva y dolorosa Técnica para matarlo, pero antes tenía que encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche. Tenia frió y olía a mierda, después de todo no se había bañado en tres semanas, ¿qué querían?, ¿qué oliera a rosas?, por desgracia el también era humano...

Pero, ¿cómo había llegado a esta situación?...

Flashback.-~.-~.-~.-~.-~.-~

Un tierno Sasuke todavía avergonzado por su error de orientación, caminaba rápidamente en dirección a la casa del Dobe, si no mal recordaba, el vivía en un pequeño departamento,el cual a su parecer (De las pocas ocasiones que había ido a buscarlo, por no decir gritarle y amenazarle que se despertara), desprendía un desagradable y sospecho olor de su interior, pero, seguramente era su imaginación, después de todo, Naruto nunca olía mal, es más, siempre olía extrañamente _bien _más de una vez quiso preguntarle si usaba algún tipo de colonia, pero cuando se dio cuenta de los **_gay_** que sonaba eso, desistió de la idea inmediatamente.

Sonrojado por sus pensamiento, o tal vez por el frió, siguió caminando con un Naruto pisándole los talones.

El ambiente era demasiado silencioso, hasta incomodo, eso le extraño a nuestro peli-negro favorito, normalmente Naruto estaría hablando sobre alguna estupidez, (entre ellas su _querida_ Sakura-chan) o simplemente estarían peleando o insultándose, y Sasuke, en silencio, siempre agradecía que hiciera eso, no es que le gustaran las estupideces (coff Sakura coff coff), sino que odiaba el silencio, no lo soportaba; Toda una infancia en silencio, le generó un pequeño _problema _por no decir trauma, le enfermaba; pero siempre Naruto aparecía para destruir ese silencio, _lo sacaba de la oscuridad, _como a Naruto le gustaba decir.

Por suerte llegaron rápidamente al departamento de Naruto, _y... otra vez ese extraño olor. S_e tapo la cara con su mano disimuladamente, tratando de fingir que era por el frió, pero al parecer no fue muy convincente, ya que Naruto se dio cuenta inmediatamente.

-Jeje, lo siento, Teme, no eh, este, tenido tiempo para ordenar, bueno, ya sabes, las misiones y esas cosas , jeje.-

"_¿Misiones?¿Qué misiones exactamente Dobe?, has estado de vacaciones estos días" _pensó recordando el comentario que le había echo la vieja esa después de entregar el informe de la misión.

_**Flashback dentro del Flasback...(?)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-**_

_-Oye,Uchiha, Naruto ah estado de vacaciones estos días, ¿sabes?- Comento distraidamente mientras leía rápidamente el informe_

_-Como si me importara.-_

_-...-_

_-...-_

_-Tsundere .- Una graaaaan vena se hincho en la frente del ultimo Uchiha._

_-...-_

"_Si la matas las cagas, si la matas la cagas, si la matas la cagas..."_

_-Con que quieres matarme, ¿ne? Uchiha-baka.-_

_-...-_

"_Pero que mierda?!"_

_-Nada de insultos en mi oficina- Tsunade rio entre dientes al ver la expresión en la cara del ANBU._

_-...-_

"_¿¡WTF?!, esa vieja marimacho le podía leer la mente?!"_

_-¡¿CÓMO QUE VIEJA MARIMACHO MALDITO UCHIHA?!_

_-...-_

_-¡TE VAS DE MI OFICINA EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE SI NO QUIERES QUE TE DESCUARTIZA VIVO!.-_

_Y Sasuke salio apresurado fuera de ese despacho del demonio, que quede claro, el __**NO**__ escapo, simplemente, este, vio a un conocido que quería saludar y salio despavorido de la oficina para ir a saludarlo~~_

_Y después de saludar a ese desconocido, digo, viejo amigo, siguió su travesía con mas calma..._

_**Fin del Flashback dentro del Flashback.-.-.-.-.-.-. (?) xD**_

Después de recordar ese horrible momento, miro reprobatoriamente a Naruto, para después entrar al departamento.

"_PERO QUE MIER...?!_

Solo una palabra

**_Repugnante..._**

-¡¿PERO QUE COÑO LE PASA A TU DEPARTAMENTO USURATONKASHI?! CRÍAS PUERCOS O QUE?!-

-TEME! NO SEAS GROSERO! ...simplemente no tuve tiempo para ordenar...-un tierno puchero se formo en los labios de un naruto chibi que estaba a punto de llorar...o matar a Sasuke...quien sabe...

-¡NI TIEMPO NI QUE NADA! ¡ESTUVISTE DE VACACIONES MALDITO MENTIROSO! ¿¡Y DICES QUE NO TUVISTE TIEMPO?!.-

-¿¡QUE ACASO AHORA ME ESPÍAS?! ERES UN ACOSADOR!- Naruto lo señalo acusadoramente.

-¿¡Aco-acosador?! ¿¡QUIEN FUE QUIEN ME PERSIGUIÓ DURANTE AÑOS!?.-

-TENIA QUE TRAERTE DE VUELTA TEME!,... después de todo eres mi mejor amigo-tebayo.- lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, lo suficientemente fuerte para que solo lo oyera Sasuke.

-...-

Y otro lindo sonrojo apareció en la cara de Sasuke, mientras bajaba la mirada y se mordía el labio. No tenia un argumento para eso, después de todo, él fue quien siempre estuvo a su lado... OHH NO, NO, NO, NO, no iba a empezar a pensar cosas cursis de nuevo.

-...-

-...-

_~ Momento incomodo ~_

_-_Seras Dobe...-

-¡Y aun sigu...!- Se detuvo inmediatamente al ver la expresión del Uchiha. Sonrojado, mirando hacia abajo, y mordiéndose el labio levemente, mientras trataba de cubrirse el rostro con su cabello.

"_Kawaii ~"_ Fue lo único que pudo pensar Naruto al ver esa tierna expresión. Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente para alejar esos pensamiento de su mente. "_¡¿Cómo se me ocurre pensar que se ve lindo?!, Joder! , ¡si somos hombre!- _Tomo aire y espero un poco para que el recién descubierto carmín que reposaba en sus mejillas se difuminara, no, el no se sonrojaría por un hombre, antes muerto...

-Solo... déjalo, ordenare después de cenar- Naruto se dio vuelta rápidamente en dirección a la cocina, un buen tazón de Ramen lo calmaría, seguramente el hambre lo había afectado, si , seguramente era eso.

Mientras Naruto entro a la cocina, Sasuke todavía trataba de sacar ese sonrojo de su pálido rostro, suspiró y trato de calmarse.

"_¿Qué me pasa?"_

Dejando a un lado sus pensamientos, avanzó a la cocina tratando de esquivar toda esa porquería que estaba en el suelo, podría jurar que vio _algo _moverse en el suelo, pero lo ignoró, no quería acumular mas estrés ese día, estaba _agotado..._

-Dobe, ¿Qué hay para cenar?-

-Teme, no me digas Dobe; ¡Hay Ramen-dattebayo!- Una sonrisa ilumino el rostro del rubio.

-...-

-No seas así Teme~, que debes en cuando no es malo comer Ramen-tebayo.-

"_¡De vez en cuando mis calzoncillos!, ¡si tu lo comes todos los días!, usuratonkashi"_

_-_Mph...-

-Tan emotivo como siempre...- Nótese el sarcasmo.

-Mnph...-

-Aquí esta! Itadakimasu~.- Naruto se trago de un golpe todo el Ramen, Tomo el que estaba al lado y esta vez comió con mas calma, se acordó de que Sasuke también tenia que comer, y seguramente si terminaba en un segundo, se ganaría un insulto y un golpe por parte de él.. además.. no quería dejarlo comer solo...

-Dobe...-La voz de Sasuke sonó con un ligero tono de asco.

-¿¡Y ahora que Teme?!, ¿no puedes dejarme disfrutar el Ramen-tebayo?-

-Usuratonkashi... este Ramen esta vencido...-

-¿¡Ehh?!, Imposible, jeje, ¡Los Ramen duran como un año-dattebayo!-

-...- Una vena se hincho en la cabeza del peli-negro- Dobe... estos _fideos instantáneos_ vencieron el año pasado...-

-...-

Y Naruto resolvió la duda de el porque la despensa de donde había sacado esos Ramen estaba llenas de telarañas y polvo...

-SERAS USURATONKASHI!-

-HEY!, YO OFRECIÉNDOTE MI CASA Y TU TAN DESCARADO!.-

-¿¡POR CULPA DE QUIEN NO TENGO CASA?!-

-¡ESO NO IMPORTA!, ¡¿POR QUE TIENES QUE SER TAN AMORAGADO?!.-

-¡¿QUIEN CREES QUE ME AMARGA, USURATONKASHI?!-

Y Naruto se cabreo...

-¡¿POR QUE NO PUEDES ACTUAR UN POCO COMO SAKURA-CHAN Y DEJAR DE ANDAR MALDICIENDO A TODOS TEME?!-

_Ohh no,no lo izo..._

_Seep, si lo izo..._

_Tenia que meter a esa Perr$%& de "Sakura-Chan" en la discusión..._

_-_¡PUES DESTRUYELE LA CASA A TU QUERÍA _SAKURA-CHAN_ Y ME CUENTAS QUE PASA!-

-¡NO METAS A SAKURA-CHAN EN ESTO!-

-¿¡QUIEN FUE EL QUE LA METIO?!, MALDITO USURATONKASHI!-

-NO IMPORTA!, ¡SI LLEGAS A INSULTAR O HERIR A SAKURA-CHAN NO SERAS BIENVENIDO EN ESTA CASA TEME!-

-¡PUES QUE HACÍ SEAN LAS COSAS!-

Sasuke se levanto de la mesa y caminó a zancadas en dirección a la en verdad era un usuratonkashi.

Sintió que algo lo jalaba y lo detenía justo en el momento en que estaba por salir de ese horrible departamento.

-¡¿DONDE CREES QUE VAS, TEME?!-

-¡PUES DONDE NO VEA TU ESTÚPIDO ROSTRO!-

-¿¡ESCAPAS, COBARDE?!-

-¡PUES TU DIJISTE QUE NO ERA BIENVENIDO SI DAÑABA A TU _SAKURA-CHAN!.-_

-¡PUES AL MENOS ELLA NO ME ABANDONÓ!-

-...-

_Y se escuchó como algo se rompía..._

-N-no, Sasuke yo...-

-Suéltame.-

-Sasuke...-

-¡QUE ME SUELTES MALDITA SEA!-

Y sorprendido por el tono de voz del chico, lo soltó sin darse cuenta...

-...-

Un portazo retumbo en la casa mientras Sasuke se iba con paso rápido de allí, no tenia ganas de pensar en nada, no tenia fuerzas para más...

_Sin darse cuenta, algo salado recorrió su mejilla..._

"_Maldito Usuratonkashi..."_

Mientras que en la casa del rubio, Naruto se encontraba prácticamente en Shock. Nunca había visto esa expresión en la cara del peli-negro.

_Había herido a Sasuke..._

-Yo... Lo siento, Teme...de verdad... lo siento...-

Pero aun así, no fue a buscarlo, sus pies no se movían, no tenia fuerzas...

"_Después de todo, si soy un Dobe..."_

Fin del Flashback.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y volviendo al presente, un cabizbajo Sasuke empezaba a temblar por el frió, si, tal vez el era un ninja, pero no quitaba que, con todo lo ocurrido ese día, más las tres semanas de misión, no daba para mas, era un humano...

Atravesó un pequeño callejón para ponerse debajo del toldo que se hallaba allí, había empezado a chispear, al parecer hoy no era su día de suerte...

De repente, empezó a sentir su cuerpo pesado, _muy pesado_, y los ojos se empezaron a cerrar lentamente, no, no quería desmayarse, _no ahora..._

"_Por que sabia que esta vez estaría solo..."_

Sintió unas leves nauseas y un fuerte mareo llego...

"_Ahora no... por favor..."_

Poco a poco su cuerpo comenzó desmoronarse lentamente , vio como el suelo se acercaba, y sintió como su vista se volvió borrosa, y lentamente todo se oscurecía...

_Y su cuerpo dejo de responderle..._

_..._

-¿Sasuke...? ...¡Sasuke!.-

_¿Eh?_

_¿Alguien... alguien lo llamaba?_

_Él... conocía esa voz..._

_Con sus últimas fuerzas abrió los ojos y susurró..._

_-Gaara...-_

_Todo se volvió negro..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**YEYYYYY PORFINNN TERMINEE :D 7w7, me van a dar cancer en los dedos 7-7**

**ustedes diran "PERO QUE MIERDA?! GAARA?! ENCERIO?! si yo tambien quede asi xD, pero es una pareja poco usada y como ya aclare es en allxsasuke xD ademas me gusta dejar a naruto mal, para que se arrepiente y empieza a querer mas a sasuke (?) xD, **

**Buanooo nos vemos en el pros¡ximo cap!**

**SI NO COMENTAN LLORARE Y MATARE A SUS GATOS 8-8 Okno, pero igual comente 7-7**

**NECESITO BETA-READER, O CUALQUIER PERSONA QUE SE SEPA EL ABC BIEN XD y que tenga word, por que yo no tengo 7w7.**

**Buano**

**BYEBYE! X3**


	3. Resfriado Odio sentirme débil

Capítulo 3: "Resfriado... Odio verme débil..."

Se sentía mal, tenia un dolor de cabeza horrible, y por mas que intentaba no podía abrir los ojos. Joder, como odiaba sentirse inútil, no tenia ganas de pensar en nada, y lo peor es que, aun dormido, sentía el olor a mierda de su ropa, solo quería bañarse y descansar, pero el malestar no lo dejaba ni siquiera dormir. Estaba despierto con los ojos cerrados...

De pronto, noto como una luz iluminaba sus parpados, y su cuerpo dejo de sentirle pesado...

_"O no... joder... ya me morí..."_

Seep, el resfriado le había fundido el cerebro, por suerte, la autora todavía no quería que Sasuke muriera...todavía... **(N/A: es broma, broma, no lo mataré xD)**

-No estas muerto ,Sasuke, deja de pensar estupideces y abre los ojos si estas despierto...-

_" …... ¡¿Pero que mierda?!... Ademas de muerto, me volví loco..."_

-Tsunade-sama tenia razón al momento de decir que eres propenso a pensar insultos... jeje, vamos despierta de una vez, que tengo que sacarte la ropa...-

_"Muerto, Loco, y ademas a punto de ser violado por su propia alucinación... Soy patético..."_

-Jajajaja... Uchiha, de verdad tienes una gran imaginación, pero enserio, despierta de una vez a menos que quieras que te tire un balde con agua fría... -

_"Solo ignora a la voz y se irá, ignora a la voz y se irá, vamos... ¿¡Por qué no se va?!..."_

-Te lo advertí...-

_ SPLASH_

-¿¡PERO QUE COÑO?!-

Y el peli-negro por fin pudo abrir los ojos.

-Buenas noches, Sasuke, me alegro de que estés mejor, pero , agradecería que no maldicieras a estas horas de la noche. Recuerda a los vecinos...-

-... ¿Gaara?...-

-El mismo...- El pelirrojo formo una pequeña sonrisa mientras se levantaba y empezaba a recoger la ropa mojada, que a su parecer, olía... ehmmm, no muy agradable que digamos. Después de todo, el Kazekage no podía ir diciendo _improperios_ de allí para allá, y el primer paso parea lograrlo, era comenzar desde el interior, en otras palabras, tenia que hasta pensar como si fuera un lord con lenguaje _impecable_, aunque sinceramente, era, _extenuante..._

_-...-_

_-...- y en la mente de Sasuke: ..._

-T-tú Gaara, hace un mo-momento... en mi mente t-tú e-estabas... mi mente... tú...-

-No te preocupes, jeje..., te explicaré mas tarde, pero primero debes darte un baño, digamos que, bueno, este...como decirlo... podrías oler mejor... ya sabes... ehmm...-

La voz de Gaara sonó incomoda, no quería ofender a Sasuke, después de todo, le debía mucho... y también, no es que quisiera hacerle un tipo de daño... todo lo contrario... a él le gustaría hacerlo feliz... y Arsh, lo que sea, no era momento de ponerse nenita con esas cursilerias, le daban diabetes... o eso trataba de pensar...

-Huelo a mierda, ¿verdad?-

-NO NO NO!, no es eso... es que...-

-Gaara, llevo tres semanas de misión, y no me encuentro en las mejores condiciones económicas que digamos para ir y pagar un baño...

_"Después de todo, tengo que guardar el poco dinero de la misión, para poder comprar algo de comida..."_

-¿Por qué debes guardar ese dinero?, si has ganado bastante con todas las misiones anteriores...-

-...- Espera un momento...- ¡¿WTF?!... ¡GAARA!- Su voz denotó un poco de enojo y reproche a la vez, odiaba que le ocultaran cosas...

-Si, si, lo siento... Mejor vamos, Te ayudare a llegar al baño...-

-Deja... puedo hacerlo sólo...-

Tomo sus pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y se levantó y camino en dirección a la puerta, pero...

_Sus malditas piernas dejaron de responderle..._

PLOP

-¡Ahh!- Sintió como su cuerpo se desmoronaba a causa del mareo . Esperó en golpe con dignidad...

_Pero el golpe nunca llego...~_

-¡¿Estas bien?!...-

-Gaara...-

-Joder Sasuke, lo obstinado no te lo quita nadie...-

-...-

-Ahhhsh, Ven te acompaño...-

Lo tomo delicadamente de la cintura, y paso el brazo del peli-negro por sus hombros, lo levanto poco a poco para asegurarse de que no devolviera su almuerzo,y lo encamino al baño con un paso lento...

-Gaara...-

-No seas orgulloso Uchiha, solo deja que te ayude...-

-...- Y oji-onix desvió la mirada apenado.- …...Gaara... _Gracias..._- Con un susurro se rindió completamente al la idea de ir el mismo, _**sólo**__ por esta vez_ , dejaría que Gaara se encargara de todo...

-...- Y el peli-rojo se sonrojó. No podía evitarlo, Nadie podía negar que cuando Sasuke se apenaba, se veía _demasiado Lindo_, y no se avergonzaba en pensarlo...después de todo, El hace mucho tiempo tenia sus gustos _definidos..._ Por así decirlo...

Cuando llegaron al baño, que a su parecer era demasiado espacioso, lo dejó sentado en la taza del baño, para empezar a preparar una relajante ducha, o tina, no sabia como decirlo...

Comenzó poniendo el agua caliente, mientras buscaba una de esas sales medicinales que tanto ocupaba su hermana. Había oído de una de sus interminables charlas, que siempre la ayudaban en esos momentos de estrés, y que si no fuera por ellas, no podría soportarlos ni en pintura, después de todo, vivir con dos hombres, uno un poco anti-social y otro algo... _raro,_ debía de ser agotador para Temari...

Ya halladas las sales medicinales _Con olor a rosas incluido_, las puso en la bañera , mientras que ahora prendía el agua helada, para que no fuera a quemar al Uchiha, después de todo, Tenia fiebre, y lo que menos quería era que subiera su temperatura...

-Bueno, está listo... ehmm...¿Puedes bañarte por ti mismo...?-

-Si...oye...Gaara...-

-No me lo agradezcas... Es mas, gracias a ti por dejarme ayudarte- Sonrió Gaara. Ahora que lo pensaba... Se veía muy guapo cuando sonreía... si lo hiciera mas seguido seguramente tendría miles de novias...

_Y sin darse cuenta lo dijo..._

-Tienes una sonrisa muy linda... Gaara...-

…

_"¡¿Que mierda había dicho?!..."_

-N-no Ga-gaara lo que q-quería decir, e-es que..- Y se detuvo al ver la expresión del Kazekage...

_Nunca había lo había visto con una mirada tan brillante, ni su expresión de sorpresa..._

_Por no decir que un sonrojo cubría la cara de nuestro peli-rojo..._

-N-no importa, ... v-voy por las toallas, disfruta el baño...-

Y salio apresuradamente de allí, había perdido el control, después de todo, nunca le habían dicho algo tan … lindo...

Mientras que en el baño, un Sasuke que parecía un tomate mas que un humano, que se note que solo por culpa de la fiebre... (N/A: siiii... claaaaaaaro...), se empezaba a desvestir lo mas rápidamente posible, dejaría de pensar en cosas tontas y se preocuparía de disfrutar su baño, si eso era mejor...

_"Haber si puedes, zopenco..."_ y su maldita conciencia hacia acto de aparición... la mataría después...

_"Inténtalo... Baaaka..."_

Optó por _ignorarla..._

Sin darse cuenta, empezó a entrecerrar levemente los ojos... Se sentía tan bien, el olor a rosas inundaba sus fosas nasales, e, inexplicablemente, su cuerpo dejo de tensarse y paso a estar en un estado completamente relajado...

Fuera del baño, se encontraba un ya mas calmado Gaara con las toallas que había prometido, eso si, le había costado un poco acordarse de la escusa que había puesto para salir de esa vergonzosa situación...

-¿Sasuke...?... Voy a entrar...-

Abrió la puerta lentamente con la mano que tenia libre, no queria ver a los ojos al Uchiha, pero, dejaria a un lado sus infantiles pensamientos, Sasuke estaba enfermo, y necesitaba de sus cuidados.

-...-

-¿Sasuke...?-

-...-

-...¡Sasuke!- Y corrió inmediatamente a la bañera al percatarse de que este no respondía...

Y que no veía la cabeza del Uchiha...

Y si, exactamente Sasuke se había desmayado (o dormido), con la cabeza bajo el agua. Gaara lo levanto rápidamente, pero sin sacar el cuerpo de la bañera, podría ver algo que no quería...

_O algo que si quería , pero si lo veía, sabría que perdería el control..._

-_...Gaara...-_

-¡Sasuke!, ¿¡Cómo me asustas así?!, ¿¡ Y si hubiera tardado más?!...-

-_...Yo... Lo siento... Gaara..._- Susurró un Sasuke somnoliento...

-Sasuke...-

Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero ese _desagradable_ olor llego a su nariz, Sasuke de verdad que necesitaba un BUEN baño...

-Ahrshh, Déjalo, Sasuke... ven... t-te ayudare a bañarte...-

-_Gaara... yo..._-

-Shhhh, Descuida, lo haré rápido...-

Empezó tomando el shampoo y poniendo una considerable porción en la cabeza del peli-negro, Cerró el embace y empezó con un relajante masaje circular. Trataba de ser los mas cuidadoso posible, después de todo, nunca haba visto al Uchiha tan sensible, emocional y físicamente hablando...

Un suspiro salio del oji-negro, _se sentía tan bien..._

Gaara tomó la taza que se encontraba al lado de la bañera y enjuago delicadamente, para que no cayera nada en los ojos del oji-negro.

Después de enjuagar el ahora lacio cabello de Sasuke , tomo la esponja que flotaba en el agua, le puso un poco de jabón, y empezó a pasarla lenta y suavemente por los hombros del Uchiha...

Otro suspiro salio de la boca de Sasuke...Y Gaara tubo que tragar fuertemente, para no perder el control en la situación...

Tenia a un sonrojado Sasuke (a causa de la fiebre), suspirando y ademas desnudo, justo frente a él, y por dios... que Gaara no era de piedra...

Fue bajando lentamente por la espalda, causando escalofríos en el cuerpo del Uchiha, que eran claramente notados por Gaara...

-Sasuke... v-voy a darte vuelta... ¿ok?.- No recibió respuesta alguna, pero vio como Sasuke asentía levemente...

Con mucho cuidado, dio vuelta el cuerpo del chico , quedando cara a cara con él...

**_Demasiado cerca uno del otro..._**

Tomo una gran bocada de aire, y siguió con su trabajo... Paso la esponja por el cuello del chico, mientras descendía lentamente hasta llegar al pecho de este.

Rozó levemente uno de los pezones del chico, no fue con intención... o eso quería hacerse creer.

_Y un suspiro aun mas grande salio de los labios del oji-onix, acompañado de lo que pareció ser un jadeo..._

Gaara, a punto de estallar, sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, terminaría esto luego.

Sin darse cuenta, bajo bruscamente con la intencion de terminar el baño, pero, sin querer, rozo cierta parte del Uchiha...

-_A-ahh...- _

-...-

_Y un sonido no muy propio de un Uchiha salio de los labios del oji-negro..._

_A la mierda el control...a la mierda todo...!_

-_¡Sasuke!...-_

Gaara se acercó rápidamemte al Uchiha y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de este, la mano que sostenía la esponja, paso a la cintura de este y la otra quedo posada en la espalda baja...

-_Sasuke..._- Susurró sensualmente al oído mientras que su aliento rozaba levemente el lóbulo del peli-negro...

-_Ngh... ahh..._- Sasuke, creyendo que Gaara solo se había acercado para terminar de bañarlo, no pudo evitar soltar ese ruidito , tan sensual a los oídos de Gaara.

-_Sas..._¿Sasuke?...-

Y se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle...

_El cuerpo de Sasuke estaba ardiendo..._

-¡Sasuke!-

Olvidando todo lo ocurrido, saco al Peli-negro de la tina rápidamente y lo envolvió en una gran toalla, lo tomo de la cintura, lo levanto, y se lo llevo a la habitación rápidamente.

-Los siento, Sasuke...-

-_Gaara... hace un momento...-_

-Descuida, Sasuke, en tu estado a cualquiera le dolería el cuerpo, y con esta fiebre, debí ser mas cuidadoso, siento s-si te dolió o te ardió la piel...-

-...-

_Sasuke no estaría reprendiéndose a si mismo, si esos __**ruidos**__ que había echo, fueran de dolor o molestia... Sino... _

Arsh, no era momento para eso...

Sintió como Gaara lo recostó en la cama y lo tapo hasta el cuello...

_-Iré por el secador...-_

_Pero antes de que el peli-rojo Volviera, Sasuke calló en los brazos de Morféo..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3!


	4. Pesadilla o recuerdo Reconciliación

**Capítulo 4:**

Un sexy peli-negro dormía plácidamente entre las sábanas, completamente desnudo si no fuera por aquella toalla que ahora cubría sus partes nobles. Por otro lado, un pelirrojo de ojos aquamarinos, contemplaba lo que para él era una _hermosa_ vista, y eso no le ayudaba mucho que digamos, después de todo, hace unos minutos atrás se había propuesto una meta…

_Calmarse, y hacer que el problema que se encontraba en su entrepierna desapareciera…_

Pero contemplar a Uchiha solo empeoraba las cosas…

De pronto, el Kazekage, el cual se había sumergido hace poco en sus pensamientos, se percató de algo, un sospechoso bulto que sobresalía de entre las sábanas. Era largo, se notaba que era grueso, y parecía ser duro, pero a la vez flexible. Supo que era inmediatamente por la silueta que se formaba entre las sábanas…

_Tragó saliva nervioso..._

_._

_._

_._

¡Una serpiente!...

Lo que nadie sabía, era que Sabaku no Gaara le tenía un extraño _repudio_ las serpientes (a quien engañamos, tenía un trauma con ellas), el cual se había originado en sus tiernos 5 años de edad... bueno, no tan tiernos...

Dejando de lado el tema, con una cara de horror trata de espantarla. Intentó que su arena la tomara y la sacara lo más rápido posible, después de todo, Sasuke todavía estaba descansando, así que lo que menos quería era despertarlo. Formó un sello con las manos y guió su arena silenciosamente a la cama del Uchiha, levantó la sábana cuidadosamente, y...

¡La atrapó!

O eso quiso creer…

Cuando se dió cuenta de que no había agarrado a ese reptil, volvió a hacer el sello con sus manos e intentó otra vez…

Y…

_Nada..._

"_¿¡Pero qué...?!...?_

Se acercó lentamente a el lugar donde debía de estar la serpiente, subió la sábana de nuevo, la vio...

"¡AHHH GUACALA!"

Pensó, pero era por el bien de su Sasuke , y si era necesario, lo sacaría con sus propias manos, _sólo si era necesario. _Tomó aire nuevamente, y , con la vista fija en la serpiente, formó nuevamente el sello con las manos y...

¡KAI-HEBI-NO-JUTSU!

...

_Nada..._

_La arena había traspasado a la serpiente_

_No era más que un estúpido y cruel Genjutsu..._

Cuando halló resuelto el problema, más relajado, dejó que su vista vagara inconscientemente por donde se extendía el cuerpo de la serpiente...

_Y ahora todo Sabaku no Gaara parecía un tomate..._

_Había visto, aunque sea por unos pocos segundos, el lindo, firme, y redondo cul...- NO NO NO NO , ya eran demasiadas emociones, y además, no querían que lo consideraran un pervertido... _

Dejó de mirar debajo de las sábanas y se sentó nuevamente en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama. Dejó escapar un suspiro, para después cerrar los ojos nuevamente y tratar de concentrarse en percibir el Chakra de quien le había jugado es pesada broma...

_Abrió los ojos extrañado. El único Chakra que percibía era el suyo y el de..._

Miró a la cama nuevamente, y por fin notó algo extraño...

_Sasuke se esta retorciendo._

Movía los labios sin emitir un sonido alguno. Respiraba entrecortadamente mientras empezaba a hiperventilar. Al mismo tiempo, diversos Genjutsus de serpiente empezaron a aparecer en toda la habitación, y una luz empezó a brotar de las manos de Sasuke...

"_Chidori...", _pensó Gaara.

Sasuke estaba realizando un Chidori sin siquiera haber hecho las posiciones de manos correspondientes y sin decir nada...

"_Un verdadero Genio"_

Sacando de su mente cualquier distracción, tomó los hombros de Sasuke y los movió bruscamente...

-¡Sasuke...! ¡Despierta...! ¡Sasuke despierta! ¡Oye!-

-¡Despierta Sasuke...!

_-¡Sasuke despierta por favor...!_

_-¡Sas...!_

…_..._

_-_¡Sasuke-kun!, es hora de desayunar!-

-No va a despertar Okaa-san, Sasuke se quedó toda la tarde estudiando los nuevos pergaminos que le compré...-

-Moo~ ese niño de verdad quiere parecerse a su hermano, ¿ne? Itachi-kun...-

-...-

-Anda! No seas así, ve y despierta a tu hermano, que va a llegar Fugaku, y sabes que él no tolera las impuntualidades...- Mikoto Uchiha sonó algo apenada por esa cualidad tan característica de su esposo...

-Como desees, Okaa-san.- La voz del peli-largo sonó calmada, aunque se pudo percibir un leve tono de enojo en ella. Después de todo, odiaba como su padre trataba a su Lindo Cosita Peshosha Kawaii y Viola... Ejem... Otouto.

Subió las escaleras sin prisa y se acercó a la habitación de su hermano. Deslizó la puerta suavemente y miró por el pequeño espacio que había…

-¿Otouto-chan?...-

-...-

-Voy a pasar...-

Un lindo sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del moreno. Su tierno otouto estaba echo una bolita en la cama, tapado hasta el cuello y durmiendo tranquilamente mientras susurraba unas palabras…

Embelesado por la vista, decidió acercarse para escuchar lo que decía su amado Otouto en sueño y acercó su oído a la boquita del menor...

-..._Mmmm...Ni..san...-_ Sasuke... estaba soñando con él?, miles de pensamiento e imaginaciones inundaron la mente del Genio Uchiha cuando de pronto, volvió a oír la voz de su hermanito llamándole, pero con un tono más fuerte…

Acercó su oído nuevamente a los labios del menor y esperó pacientemente a que volviera a hablar...

-_A-ahh... Ni-saahhhhn...mo..tto...ahh.-_

Y por primera vez en la vida, el Genio de los Uchihas quedó sorprendido...

"_¿¡Su tierno e inocente otouto de tan solo 7 años de edad estaba soñando que él_ _le hacía... __**eso**__?!"_

Aun en ligero shock por su reciente descubrimiento, pasó rápidamente su mirada por la habitación de su hermano, como queriendo encontrar la razón de tal escena... y agradecerle obviamente…

Y justo, para su buena o mala suerte, la encontró…

"_Icha-Icha Paradise Doujinshi yaoi..."_

…

"_**¡¿Su Otouto le había robado su colección secreta de Doujinshis Yaoi de incesto?!"**_

Entonces, se percató de algo... _una sospechosa mancha blanquecina estaba sobre el cobertor de su hermano…_

_._

_._

_._

"_¿¡SU HERMANO SE HABÍA... MASTURBADO..., Y NO HABÍA ESTADO PARA PRESENCIARLO?!"_

Ohhh noo, eso si que no se lo perdonaba...

-_Ni-sahhhn...one-onegahh...nghh...a-ahhh-_

De acuerdo, Sasuke se lo buscó...

Tomó la cintura de Sasuke mientras lo levantaba con cuidado para no despertarlo, deslizó lentamente la sábana que cubría el hermoso cuerpo de su Otouto y...

Itachi casi murió desangrado…

_Sasuke esta completamente desnudo…_

Recuperando la cordura, Itachi se acerco al oído de su hermano y le mordió el lóbulo suavemente, mientras dejaba que su respiración rozara su oreja...

_-Ahhhh...Ni-sanhhh...-_

_-¿Qué pasa... Otouto?...¿Te gusta lo que te hace tu hermano mayor? Dime, Sasu-chan... se siente bien?-_

_-H-hai...ahhhhhhhh...- _Un Sasuke aún dormido, empezó a retorcerse en las sábanas, cada vez gemía más fuerte, mientras trataba de frotarse contra algo para calmar ese raro ardor que sentía en su parte baja.

Itachi, hipnotizado, empezó recorriendo su mano por la pequeña espalda de su Otouto, mientras que la otra lo sostenía de la cintura. Bajó aún más la cabeza y quedó frente a frente al pecho del pequeño...

-_Te va a encantar lo que te voy a hacer... Sasu-chan...-_

Sacó su lengua y empezó a pasarla alrededor del pezón del oji-onix, sacándole aún más suspiros y gemidos a Sasuke. Pasó nuevamente su lengua por encima del pezón y mordió suavemente...

-_Ahhhhhh!... Ni-saahhh … ngh...ahh...m-más...ahh.-_

Siguió lamiendo y mordiendo el lindo pezón de su Otouto, mientras que, la mano que antes descansaba en la espalda de Sasuke, bajó un poco más para encontrarse con el lindo culito de su hermanito. Era redondito y suave como el de un bebé, no es que fuera un pedófilo ni nada, pero Itachi era un adolescente de 13 años con las hormonas alborotadas, y no tenía mucho auto-control que digamos...

Apretó suavemente el trasero de su Otouto, como si fuera uno de esos juguetes antiestrés que tanto ocupaba su Okaa-san, Mientras que seguía lamiendo el pezón de Sasuke. Curioso, como cualquier niño de su edad, decidió explorar un poco más a fondo esa linda partecita trasera que tenía el pequeño pelinegro…

Adentrándose más en ese lugar, sintió que tocaba un pequeño, suave y rosadito agujerito...

_-Mmmmghhhh... ahhhhhhhh!...-_

Sintió como a Sasuke le empezaban a dar escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, mientras que temblaba de placer...

-_Otouto...- _Gimió Itachi al escuchar la sexy voz de su hermano.

Jugando su última carta, el peli-largo empezó a bajar aún más la cabeza, lamiendo desde el pecho hasta el su vientre, pasando por su ombligo y dejando múltiples marcas en el proceso...

-_Ni-sanhh... P-Por favor...Ahhhngh.-_

Acercándose cada vez más a esa linda entradita de su hermano, trató de presionar aún más su dedo para sacarle mas gemidos y jadeos a Sasuke…

Y con la punta de su lengua, rozó por una milésima de segundo la pequeña punta del miembro ya completamente despierto del peli-negro...

_-Ahh...AHHHHHH NI-SANHHH ahhhhh mmnghh ahh s-sihhh ahh ah ahh...-_

Y su hermoso otouto se corrió con un sensual y agudo gemido, manchando parte de la cara de Itachi y de él mismo…

Al mismo tiempo, su hermoso Sasu-chan empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Somnoliento, miró directamente a su hermano mayor y con su tierna voz preguntó...

-_Ni...San...?...-_

-Shh ,descansa Otouto-baka, traeré algo para limpiar... no te muevas, si?...-

-Mngh...- Sasuke , aunque todavía estaba medio dormido y no captaba la información, asintió con la cabeza mientras hizo un leve sonido de afirmación...

Itachi salió de la habitación con cara ensoñadora, su Otouto era tan lindo y tierno...no se esperaba que con esa edad su inocencia se fuera al caño por no haberse preocupado de esconder bien sus libros ultra-secretos (que por cierto fueron obsequio de su Sempai Kakashi Hatake), pero, sinceramente, no se arrepentía de nada…

Caminó con un poquito de baba colgando en su boca y con un sonrojo en el rostro, él mismo se encargaría de limpiar bien a su amado hermano menor...

Pero Itachi iba tan idiotizado por el pasillo que no se dió cuenta de un pequeño detalle...

_Había dejado la puerta totalmente abierta..._

Un Fugaku recién llegado de una misión, caminaba a lo largo del pasillo con mirada seria, estaba de muy mal humor. Al parecer, el Consejo ya sabía de sus planes para el próximo Golpe de Estado, por culpa de ese percance, tuvo que adelantar todo, solo esperaba que esta vez el Consejo no se interpusiera en su planes…

Dobló para llegar lo más rápidamente a la cocina, y se percató de algo que no le agradó en los más mínimo...

_Había un puerta abierta..._

_La puerta de Sasuke..._

Molesto, se acercó a paso rápido a la habitación de ese mocoso, le había dicho que no dejara las puertas abiertas, era estresante ver el desorden. Además, podría ser una manera de facilitar la entrada al enemigo, después de todo, a la casa principal solo podían entrar los Uchihas, Así que si dejaba cualquier puerta o ventana abierta, sería una clara invitación a que el enemigo se infiltrara y robara los secretos de su Clan…

-¡MALDITO MOCOSO TE HE DICHO QUE NO PUEDES DEJAR NI UNA SOLA PUERTA ABIER...- La voz de Fugaku se perdió en el aire al momento de ver la imagen que hacía acto de aparición ante sus ojos...

_Un Sasuke, desnudo, parado de espaldas, con manchas blanquecinas en su cuerpo y cobertor. Además, sosteniendo un libro con la imagen de dos hombres en pleno acto sexual…_

_Solo una palabra recorrió la mente de Fugaku..._

_**Asqueroso...**_

_-_¡MALDITO NIÑO DESGRACIADO!, ¿¡CON QUE ESO TE GUSTA, EHH?!, ERES UNA DESGRACIA PARA EL APELLIDO UCHIHA!-

-¿Pa-padre...?- Sasuke se quedó paralizado, no sabía qué hacer. Que su padre apenas y lo soportaba ya era algo, pero que lo encontrara en esa situación tan bochornosa e incorrecta era imperdonable.

Sasuke, tartamudeando, trataba de dar una explicación a lo ocurrido, pero de sus labios no salían más que monosílabos sin sentido.

_Había firmado su sentencia de muerte..._

El oji-onix miró horrorizado como su padre se le acercaba con la mano en alto. Los ojos del Jefe Uchiha se tornaron rojos, el sharingan brillaba con furia...

-¡Sasuke! Ya volv... ¡¿Padre?!.-

Itachi trató de detener el golpe, pero fue inútil, Fugaku lo empujó antes de que pudiera hacer algo…

-¡NO TE METAS EN ESTO, ITACHI!, ¡TU HERMANO DEBE APRENDER LA LECCIÓN!

_**PAFF**_

El pobre niño de solo 7 años quedó tendido en el suelo con un hematoma rojizo, mientras pequeñas gotas de sangre caían de su boca…

-¡NO!...- Itachi se interpuso entre su hermano y el agresor, pero éste fácilmente lo apartó del camino…

-Te lo advertí Itachi...- Formó un sello con las manos y ...-

_¡Sharingan!_

Itachi quedó tendido en el suelo…

_Inconsciente..._

-¡NII-SAN!...- Sasuke comenzó a llorar. Lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, mientras trataba de acallar los sollozos que amenazaban con salir...

_No pudo cometer error más grande._

_Después de todo, un Uchiha nunca debía llorar, nunca debía mostrar sus sentimientos..._

_-_¡MALDITO NIÑATO COMPÓRTATE COMO HOMBRE!.- Fugaku, cegado por la furia tomó el brazo del inocente niño y lo empujó contra el cobertor y lo tiró sin ningún tipo de delicadeza.

-¿ASÍ QUE ESTO TE GUSTA?, ¿NO?, ¡PUES VEAMOS QUE TAN BENEVOLENTE PUEDE SER TU PADRE! ¡MALDITO HOMOSEXUAL!

Fugaku se sacó el Haori 1 para después empezar a desabrochar bruscamente el Obi 2 . Mientras un Sasuke horrorizado trataba de suplicar, pero el miedo lo tenía paralizado. Lo único que podía hacer era temblar y dejar que las gruesas lágrimas cayeran por su magullada cara...

_¿Por qué su okaa-san no venía...? ¿Ella tampoco lo quería...?_

Sintió como como lo acostaban dándole la espalda al techo y le subían la cadera de modo que solo su torso quedará en el futón...

_Sintió como algo se restregaba con su trasero…_

_Después un intenso y agudo dolor lo dejó cegado…_

_Sus sentidos dejaron de fallarle…_

_Y todo se volvió negro..._

_.-.-.-.-.-..-_

El atardecer apareció. Un confundido y débil Itachi despertaba por el sonido de unos llantos al lado de su habitación…

Se levantó de golpe mientras corría en dirección a la habitación de Sasuke. Había sido débil, no quería ni imaginar qué era lo que le habían hecho a su hermano...

Entró a la habitación, y buscó rápidamente a su hermano, estaba dentro del futón, completamente tapado, de cabeza a pies. Tragó saliva gruesamente y se acercó...

-¿Otouto...?-

_-...-_

Tomó el cobertor y lo deslizó sin ninguna delicadeza, no estaba para esas cosas, necesitaba saber lo que le había pasado a su hermano...

_Quedó horrorizado con la vista..._

_Tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no vomitar en ese mismo instante..._

Sasuke, desnudo, con los ojos totalmente abiertos y sin pestañear, temblando y con la mirada en otro planeta. Pero eso no fue exactamente lo que le impactó a el peli-largo, sino que fue como se encontraba el cuerpo de su hermano...

_Estaba cubierto de sangre con diversas hematomas y heridas. Algunas cortadas que fácilmente identificó como resultado de usar un kunai con la boca. Las muñecas amoratadas por lo que parecieron ser unos hilos shinobis, y bajando por la espalda, pudo apreciar que el trasero de Sasuke estaba cubierto de raspones, y sonrosadas por manotazos, podía ver como aun sangraba y como una extraña sustancia salia por ese mismo lugar…_

_Una hemorragia interna..._

_-...Sasuke...- _Con lágrimas en los ojos trató de tocarle la cabeza a su hermano, pero este le pegó un manotazo con una fuerza que no sabia que tenia...

-¡NO ME TOQUES!... No me toques... No me toques... No me toques...- Sasuke repetía sin parar la misma frase mientras empezaba merecerse a sí mismo...

Itachi no pudo más con la vista y cayó arrodillado al suelo...

-_Lo siento... lo siento Otouto de verdad... si hubiera sido más fuerte...¡Lo siento...!- _Itachi comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, se sentía la peor persona del mundo, no había cuidado a su hermano. Había prometido protegerlo ante todo, y aun así...

-_Esto será por tu bien Otouto-chan.. no recordaras y por ende... no sufriras...- _Itachi tomó aire y susurró.- _Mangekyou Sharingan...-_

"_Itachi... gracias..."_

Mientras una nota descansaba en el mesón de la cocina

"_**Itachi-kun, Sasu-chan, oto-san me contó que se enfermaron del estómago...**_

_**no se preocupen, kaa-chan volverá a casa mañana en la mañana y les hará una sopa para**_

_**que no les duela la pancita...Tuvimos un importante mensaje del hokage**_

_**pidiendo que nos veamos, por lo que tuvimos que salir**_

_**muy rápidamente. Los remedios están en la despensa de arriba y si les da apetito,**_

_**deje un poco de avena en el congelador.**_

_**Itachi-kun!, te encargo a tu Otouto, cuídalo muy bien...**_

_**Los ama**_

_**Okaa-san"**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sasuke!...-

-¡AHHHH!- Sasuke se despertó sobresaltado, estaba completamente sudado, con los ojos abiertos al máximo que físicamente podía y trataba de recuperar el aire...

Gaara observó como todas las serpientes desaparecían y como el Chidori Nagashi que había estado el cuerpo de Sasuke se difuminaba al momento en el que abrió los ojos…

Sin darse cuenta, lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas del peli-negro mientras trataba de dejar de temblar.

-Sasuke...?-

-Solo... fue una pesadilla... ignórame...- O al menos eso quería creer...

-Sasuke...- Trató de acercarse al oji-negro, pero fue detenido por la mano de este...

-Enserio, Gaara..., estoy bien...-

-...-

Sasuke tomó un suspiro y después miró a Gaara directamente a los ojos. Le sonrió levemente y los volvió a cerrar…

Gaara, aún desconfiado por la actitud del Uchiha, pero más calmado, se acercó a la cama de este y se sentó al lado de este...

-¿Te sientes mejor...?- Pasó su mano por la sudada frente del pelinegro, la fiebre había bajado, todavía estaba ahí, pero era muy leve...

-Si...- Dió un último suspiro y trató de cambiar el tema...- ¿Me vas a contar sobre por qué podías saber lo que pensaba...?

-No lo puedo creer, Sasuke Uchiha iniciando una conversación... no pensé que viviría para este momento...- Trató de bromear al moreno para aligerar el ambiente...

-Mph... Siéntete halagado...-

Objetivo cumplido, había logrado cambiar el tema...- ¿Y bueno... qué fue exactamente eso...?-

-No se supone que debería decirlo... pero creo que si eres tú no hay problema...-

Sasuke esperó pacientemente que Gaara siguiera hablando

- Lo que pasa, es que Tsunade-sama creó un tipo de jutsu en el que podemos leer el Chakra de otra persona. No es tan complicado... Verás, usar Chakra no solo necesita de fuerza física, sino también de una gran fuerza mental...

Todo el tiempo usamos Chakra, así como también tenemos pensamientos todo el tiempo. Por ende, si conectamos nuestros canales de Chakra con los de otra persona, podemos ingresar a una parte de su cerebro (es como una pequeña esfera blanda), saber sobre sus pensamientos y su estado mental... Pero te tomaría mucho aprenderlo, ya que recién escuchas sobre esto...- Terminó de contar Gaara.

Sasuke no dijo nada, se le quedó mirando fijamente y luego una sonrisa arrogante se formó en sus labios…

-_"Si Sasuke no se pone algo de ropa ahora, no respondo a mis actos..."_ ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Gaara…?- Citó Sasuke con tono confundido…

-¿¡Pero qu...?!...- Gaara, sonrojado y sorprendido se quedó mirando al Uchiha fijamente, trato de leer sus pensamiento pero…

_No pensaba en nada…_

-Es bastante fácil, Gaara, Si intentas dirigir chakra a esa cosa que dices que tengo dentro, simplemente la rodeó con más chakra y listo...-

Y Gaara, aún más sorprendido que antes, trató de entender cómo es que el Uchiha podía tener tanta habilidad, después de todo, poder manejar así el chakra era solo posible para el nivel de un Kage…

"_Pues me siento halagado, Gaara..."_

_-_¿¡Cómo...?!-

Si conecto mi chakra con el de esa esfera que mencionaste de otra persona, puedo mandar mis pensamientos a ella, es bastante fácil...-

-...-

-...- ùwú

-Ahhh, como sea..., ahora, me vas a contar... ¿Porqué es que estabas en la calle?, prácticamente eres millonario, Sasuke...-

-...-

-...-

-El dobe de Naruto me destruyó la casa...y tuvimos una _diferencia de ideas_ demasiado brusca y me echó a la calle...-

-¿Por qué pelearon...?-

-¿¡Te cuento que me destruyó la casa y a ti te importa el por qué peleamos!?...-

-A mi me destruyó mi casa y la torre del Kazekage un par de veces, no es nada del otro mundo...-

-...-

-...-

"_¡¿El dobe se había vuelto demoledor de casas mientras él no estaba?!... más importante... ¿le pagaban bien?..."_

_-_Como sea... simplemente me comparó con su querida _Sakura-chan_ diciendo que al menos ella no lo había abandonado...-

Gaara apretó los puños... eso le enfadaba, y mucho, pero no era culpa de Naruto, después de todo no tenía idea de lo que pasó el Uchiha los años que estuvo con Orochimaru…

-Sasuke... sabes que Naruto no sabe la verdadera causa de que te marcharas con Orochimaru...No es su culpa...-

-...-

-Sasuke...-

-Lo sé... simplemente me enerva que me compare con esa plasta esa...-

-Pfff... jajaja...L-lo se Sasuke, pero aun así...-

-Si lo sé...como sea, hablaré con él...y después destruiré su casa...-

-...-

-...-

-Sasuke...-

-Sí sé, sí sé, contar hasta tres...-

-Sasuke...-

-¡YA! ¡NO OCUPARÉ NI MI KATANA NI UN GENJUTSU! ¿¡FELIZ?!-

-... y Taijutsu...?-

-Te odio, Gaara...-

-Yo también te quiero...-

-...-

-...-

-¡CHIDORI NAGASHI!

-AHHH!.-

Gaara no volvió a bromear con Sasuke desde ese día…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente Un tranquilo y ya mejorado Sasuke caminaba en dirección a la casa del Dobe, tenía que arreglar las cosas después de todo, necesitaba una casa para vivir, no quería molestar a Gaara y ¿Qué mejor manera de desestresarse que molestar al Dobe todo el día?, no podía negarlo, Sasuke amaba hacerle bullyng al rubio trigureño...

Llegó al departamento del Uzumaki, camino para acercarse a la puerta y noto algo extraño...

_No olía mal..._

Intrigado por su nuevo descubrimiento, levantó su mano en dirección al timbre y lo tocó...

_Ramen Ramen, Dulce Ramen, De carne, de queso y camarón también~~_

No se había acordado del odioso y ridículo timbre que tenía Naruto, según oyó, se lo robo al tipo ese que siempre le fiaba el Ramen Ichiraku algo..., después de todo, ya que les faltaba el timbre no pudieron seguir con la idea de un camino de ramen que recorriera Konoha...

Bueno, Sasuke siguió esperando pacientemente que Naruto le abriera la puerta, se estaba demorando más de lo normal...

Oyó que unos pasos se acercaron a la puerta, tomó aire y...

-¿Quien...? ¡SASUKE!.-

_Una extraña especie denominada Usuratonkashi Doberectus se le colgó como panda tirandolos al suelo..._

-¡SASUKE, SASUKE, SASUKE! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡DE VERDAD LO SIENTO!.-

El dobe sacó su cabeza antes reposada en el hombro del peli-negro y lo miró con ojos brillantes...

Sasuke se dio cuenta de algo raro. Al mirar a Naruto, pudo apreciar que unas grandes orejas adornaban su tigureño rostro, la piel de Naruto estaba más pálida y su boca no olía a Ramen...

-¡Sasuke! ¡No lo volveré a hacer, lo juro! ¡Mira! ¡ Compré comida _decente,_ ordene la Casa, Saque las ratas y cambiare el timbre!, …. y no volveré a hacerte daño-tebayo~ - Naruto escondió la cabeza en su hombro en forma de abrazo...

-Dobe...-

Y un pequeño ronquido sonó en el hombro del Uchiha...

Una tierna sonrisa adornó la cara del oji-onix, pero, cuando se dio cuenta de ella, rápidamente la borró inmediatamente. Junto la poca fuerza que le quedaba en su pierna izquierda y...

_Le dio la patada de su vida..._

-¿¡Qué te pasa teme?!- Un Naruto estrellado en la pared opuesta de la puerta se sobaba la espalda adolorido.

-Me estabas babeando el hombro, Usuratonkashi...además... tengo antojo de comer Ramen...-

-...Sasuke...De inmediato-dattebayo!-

Mientras Naruto salió corriendo a la cocina , Sasuke por fin se permitió sonreír de verdad...

"_De verdad que es un Dobe..."_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

En otro lugar no muy lejano, un sexy y sensual peli-largo con ojeras (y aun así seguía violable), miraba el cielo mientras pensaba...

_Pronto nos volveremos a ver Otouto-chan..."_

-¡Uchiha!, ¡Deja de pensar en perversidades y ven a trabajar con un demonio!-

-Hai!... ¡ÚNANSE A AKATSUKI, UNANSE A AKATSUKI, ¿QUIEREN OBTENER ANIMALES EXÓTICOS CON PODERES PARA CUMPLIR SUS DESEOS?, ¡O MEJOR SU PROPIO SÚPER MEGA HOLOGRAMA-GUAY! ÚNANSE A AKATSUKI! NO SE ARREPENTIRAN!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN! :D LEAN LAS NOTAS ES IMPORTANTE

PUBLICARE UN GAASASU SHOTA QUE EXPLIQUE EL TRAUMA DE LAS SERPIENTES DE GAARA. DEBERIA PUBLICARSE EN UNOS MINUTOS.

muchas gracias por leer, pero, no estoy muy segura de si continuar el fic, ya que no a tenido muy buenos resultados en esta pagina, asi que, aunque el otro cap esta listo y editado, lo mas probable es que no lo suba, por causa de los pocos review y visitas :c

con respecto a lo de un beta-reader, lo siento, pero KuroKuro me esta ayudando con eso, de todas formas, muchas gracias!

byebye


End file.
